Sayaka Miki (Swordmaster 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Feast of Self-Sacrifice The Princess Sayaka Miki is a new recruit. To celebrate her joining the party, the Killer Princesses have gathered together and are throwing a barbecue party. As for the Princess of the hour, however... Sayaka Miki: Ow, ow, ow... No, I'm fine. Thanks. She is still covered with cuts from a battle the day before, because... Sayaka Miki: I'm not as strong as the rest of you yet... Sayaka Miki: ...but I heal faster than anyone, right? Sayaka Miki: Still, to fully heal I'll need to eat some meat. It's meat, of course. Saying this, Sayaka stuffs her mouth with meat. Sayaka Miki: Along with the meat, the thing that heals my heart and my wounds the best is... Sayaka is enraptured, listening to music performed by Apollo and Caduceus. Sayaka Miki: Amaaaazing! You're all so good! Your music soothes my soul! My wounds will be healed in no time! The commander mentions her questionable fighting style. Sayaka Miki: Oh? You're worried about me, Commander? You're so very kind. Sayaka Miki: I'll be fine! It's my body, and I know it better than anyone else. Besides... Sayaka Miki: ...I never want to regret anything! She says this with a cheerful tone. Sayaka Miki: ... And yet, her eyes betray a shadow of sorrow. Episode 2: Faith vs Despair Then, at a babbling brook a short distance away from the barbecue party... Sayaka Miki: Oh, hello there Commander. I'm just pumping some water. Sayaka Miki: I look lonely? Really? Sayaka Miki: I'm fine. Everyone in the party is so nice, and I'm used to life here now... ---- Question 1=''"Why do you fight like that...?"'' Sayaka Miki: Oh, this again? |-|Question 2=''"It's like you let yourself get hurt on purpose..."'' Sayaka Miki: No, that's not it... |-|Question 3=''"Is there something bothering you?"'' Sayaka Miki: There's nothing wrong...really. ---- Sayaka Miki: My fighting style might look a little ridiculous when viewed from the side. Sayaka Miki: But you know, when you've got a unique talent, you just have to use what you've got and make sure it doesn't go to waste. Sayaka Miki: That's really all there is to it... Sayaka Miki: ...Not really. Sayaka Miki: I'm not losing hope or anything like that, okay? Sayaka says she has a questoin, so the commander listens. Sayaka Miki: I want to save as many people as I can... My convictions haven't changed in that respect since I came to this world. Sayaka Miki: But even if you fight for someone, there's no guarantee that your efforts will be rewarded, right? Sayaka Miki: When I think about this, it makes me sad...and even a little desperate sometimes. Sayaka Miki: But..I'm okay! Carried by the wind, music reaches Sayaka's ears...and heart. Sayaka Miki: I have friends to fight by my side in this world...companions who can share my despair. Sayaka Miki: I don't have to go anywhere lonely by myself anymore, do I, Commander?! A light of hope is lit in her eyes. Episode 2: Godspeed Melody Sayaka and the commander are returning to camp. Sayaka Miki: Thanks, Commander. Sayaka Miki: I promise I'll fight better, starting tomorrow... Sayaka Miki: The way I fight, I always get badly injured... Sayaka Miki: I understand that now... Sayaka Miki: ...thanks to you. Sayaka Miki: All right, enough talk! Let's eat already! Sayaka Miki: Sorry to barge in on you all during dinnertime! It all looks so delicious! Sayaka Miki: Huh? Oh... Sayaka realizes something. Sayaka Miki: To fight without getting hurt all over... Sayaka Miki: ...I should do something before the enemy hits me... Sayaka Miki: Like this!!! Sayaka snatches a piece of meat off the grill in the blink of an eye. Sayaka Miki: Hehehe! Gotta take it before someone else does! This is the trick behind my new secret skill! Sayaka Miki: I think it's complete now. I'll call it "Godspeed Melody"! It was then that she discovered a new skill. Sayaka Miki: Yum! This is delicious! Sayaka continues grabbing pieces of meat. The Princesses laugh, saying that since she's fully healed now, she must not need to listen to their music anymore. Sayaka Miki: Oh no, don't stop on my account. I want to hear more of your beautiful tones... Sayaka Miki: Not to heal my wounds. Because I haven't felt this peaceful in a very long time. Sayaka Miki: I guess... Sayaka Miki: I just like music. There was no longer any hint of sadness in her smile. Category:Character Quest